runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Update:Wilderness and Real-World Trading Q
Na de reacties van Mark Gerhard op enkele van uw vragen, heeft Andrew zijn antwoorden geschreven over de Wilderness en real-world trading. Vraag: Waarom heb je de Wilderness verwijdert ? '''van 10 Mill 4 Antwoord: Ik wou de Wilderness niet veranderen maar eigenlijk hadden we geen keuze. We hebben het gedaan om nog slechtere gevolgen te voorkomen. Er is een zeer gedetailleerde verklaring van de gebeurtenissen en de redenen waarom we het verandert hebben. '''V) 10 Mil 4 – Waarom hebben jullie de wildernis verwijderd? Ik wilde eerst de wildernis niet veranderen, maar helaas was er geen andere mogelijkheid. Het was een kwestie van de wildernis verwijderen of nog slechtere gevolgen accepteren. Er is hier een zeer uitgebreide beschrijving van de gebeurtenissen en redeneringen die tot de gemaakte veranderingen hebben geleid. V) Andr987 – Vind u dat de verwijdering van de wildernis een fout is? Ik heb deze vraag mijzelf het laatste jaar telkens opnieuw gesteld. Zelfs na een heel jaar denken en zelfs nadat ik me een heel jaar heb afgevraagd of ik het anders had moeten doen, heb ik nog steeds geen betere oplossing. Dit was echt de enige oplossing .Ik denk echt dat RuneScape niet meer zou bestaan als we niets hadden gedaan. Het gebruik van robots, handel met het echte leven en creditcardfraude groeide snel. Als we niets hadden gedaan, was het verder gegaan en konden we er niets meer aan doen. RuneScape zou vandaag in een veel slechtere status verkeren dan alleen de grootte van het probleem met de handel met het echte leven als we een jaar niets hadden gedaan. Er zouden overal waar je zou kijken, robots zijn, aannemende dat we nog niet failliet waren gegaan door de boetes van de creditcards. De hardwerkende spelers zouden het spel verlaten, omdat het spel zijn geloofwaardigheid had verloren en ze geen grondstoffen meer konden krijgen. Als ik een jaar terug in de tijd kon gaan, zou ik dezelfde beslissing hebben gemaakt. Ik zou alleen de PvP-werelden hebben gemaakt VOORDAT we de andere veranderingen deden. Ik denk dat de PvP-werelden veel te laat zijn gemaakt. V) Vader 7666 – Zullen jullie ooit toegeven dat jullie het spel met de verwijdering van de wildernis en de toevoeging van het handelslimiet hebben verwoest? Zie het antwoord hierboven. Ik denk niet dat we het spel hebben verwoest, ik denk dat we het spel hebben gered en de toekomst van RuneScape veilig hebben gesteld. V) Fishaddock – Komt de wildernis weer terug? De wildernis is er nog. Als je vanuit Edgeville naar het noorden loopt, zie je dat het er nog steeds is :). Ik denk dat je echte vraag “komt PvP terug?” moet zijn. Hierop zou ik “hebben we al gedaan!” antwoorden. Vorig jaar hebben we een groot aantal PvP-spelletjes gemaakt, zoals Bounty Hunter, Duel Tournaments, Fist of Guthix, Stealing Creation, PvP-werelden en Soul Wars. Er is meer PvP dan ooit. Zelfs wij beschouwen het niet als af. Veel spelletjes kunnen (en zullen) verder worden verbeterd. Natuurlijk zullen we nog steeds, na we dit hebben gezegd, updates voor non-PvP-spelers maken! Het laatste jaar is er veel aandacht besteed aan PvP-updates. Het is niet eerlijk om onze non-PvP-spelers te verwaarlozen. Er worden nog steeds PvP-updates uitgebracht, maar in de toekomst zullen we ons op het bijschaven en verbeteren van de PvP-spelletjes die we al hebben gemaakt, richten. We waarderen het commentaar dat jullie ons hebben gegeven over hoe we het spelletje kunnen verbeteren en hoe we het leuk kunnen maken. We hebben gezien dat er goede suggesties in de laatste vraagonderwerpen zijn geweest en we overwegen ze serieus. Ik zou Duel tournaments leuker willen maken, omdat ze nu enigszins teleurstellend zijn. V) Heavenlyevil – Blijven jullie sterk optreden en zullen jullie voorkomen dat handelaars met het echte leven het spel verpesten, ondanks dat mensen constant vragen of de wildernis “terug” kan komen? Absoluut. V) Kiper1 – Wat zal er nog worden gedaan om handel met het echte leven (zoals het gebruik van troep om geld tussen accounts over te zetten of mensen die Bounty Hunter gebruiken om geld over te zetten) te verminderen? Er is nog steeds handel met het echte leven (en dat zal er waarschijnlijk altijd zijn), maar het is nu ENORM verminderd. Als we kijken naar hoe we handel met het echte leven hebben gestopt, hebben we een onweerstaanbaar groot succes geboekt. Het gebruik van bots, handel met het echte leven en creditcardfruade zijn op het laagste niveau ooit. Het was succesvoller bij het verminderen dan het probleem dan ik had gehoopt. Natuurlijk is het nog steeds gaande en we zullen de achterdeurtjes blijven sluiten. We verbannen nog steeds mensen voor handel met het echte leven en het gebruik van bots en we zullen spoedig het aantal rechtszaken tegen de overgebleven daders vergroten. V) Stonepiloit3 – Zorgt handel met het echte leven niet voor meer winst met RuneScape? Het is een aanname, maar stel dat 75% van de goede voorwerpen die voor handel met het echte leven geschikt zijn, alleen voor members zijn, waardoor Jagex geld krijgt voor iedereen die member wordt. De helft van alle spelers in RuneScape kan en wil voor zulke voorwerpen betalen. Helaas niet. In feite gebruiken veel verkopers gestolen creditcards, waardoor je het tegenovergestelde effect krijgt. Helaas overtreden ze niet alleen de regels van het spel, maar ook echte wetten. V) Eb737 – Welke voorstellen hebben jullie om het handelssysteem te veranderen? We zijn op het moment niets groots van plan. We zullen natuurlijk naar ideeën kijken om het beter te maken, maar we zullen handel met het echte leven nooit toestaan. V) Samrulz432 – Jullie hebben een soort pk’en teruggebracht dat jullie PvP noemen, maar sommige mensen willen PvP in de wildernis. Kunnen jullie een paar werelden hebben met pk’en in de hele wereld en slechts een paar met pk’en in de wildernis?' ''' ' Dit idee staat me wel aan. Ik zal het met het team bespreken. '''V) Examine Nut – Is er een manier om geld naar een ander account over te brengen zonder de regels te breken? Nee V) S0ul 0n Fire – Waarom is de 10%+5 in de wildernis in PvP-werelden ingevoerd? We wilden iets waardoor de wildernis een gevaarlijkere plaats zou worden. Hoe dieper je de wildernis in gaat, hoe gevaarlijker. Als het dus in het grootste gedeelte van de PvP-werelden 10%+5 is, is de wildernis nog gevaarlijker. V) Pure Ftw Kai – Kunnen jullie de oude regels voor het prijzengeld bij de Duel Arena weer invoeren? We kunnen niet precies dezelfde regels weer invoeren zonder alle problemen weer opnieuw te krijgen waardoor we de regels veranderden. Hopelijk kunnen we duelleren echter een beetje verbeteren. Ik wil de Duel Tournaments verbeteren, zodat die het “hoge spanning, hoge beloning”- principe heeft dat de oude regels hadden, opnieuw hebben, maar ik moet toegeven dat ze nu niet werken en herzien moeten worden. V) Crycket – Kunnen we ooit onze vrienden weer cadeautjes geven? Je kunt al kleine cadeautjes aan vrienden geven, maar geen grote. Het assist system is ook bedoeld om vrienden te helpen. Ik kijk ook naar manieren waarop mensen elkaar kunnen helpen (en verrassen), zolang het niet misbruikt kan worden. Een manier waar ik op dit moment over nadenk is een manier waardoor spelers die evenementen in het spel organiseren, prijzen aan de winnaars kunnen geven. Ik heb een aantal plannen over hoe we dat kunnen doen, maar ik moet er nog eens goed over nadenken. V) B4w13 – Zullen jullie PvP verbeteren, betere drops en meer dingen in de wildernis maken! ja, we zullen PVP werelden verbeteren! false